Benjamín Rivera
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 (27 años) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Benjamín Rivera (México D.F., 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Fry en Futurama, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Numero 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh,Piedmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters, Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 y Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Tambien ha interpretado a multiples personajes en la franquicia de Power Rangers tales como Zack Taylor en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993), Cestro en Alien Rangers, Carter Grayson en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz y T.J. en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Camus de Acuario. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Milo de Escorpión. thumb|230px|Benjamín Rivera en 2009. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Imagen creada por Eduardo454. thumb|[[Benjamín Rivera, Durante el doblaje de Futurama]] Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama, Su personaje mas conocido. Flambo.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Richard_Watterson.png|Richard Watterson de El increíble mundo de Gumball. Milosaintseiya.jpg|Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario en algunos capítulos de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Piedmon.jpg|El Terrible Piedmon de Digimon: Digital Monsters. Emperador Digimon.gif|Ken Ichijouji/Emperador Digimon de Digimon 02 Yyimagetristan3.jpg|Tristan Taylor de Yu-Gi-Oh!. John_Connor_T2.jpeg|El joven John Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. KenMasters.jpg|Ken Masters en Street Fighter: La última batalla. Billy.jpg|Billy Lee en Doble dragón. Fog_Elemento.jpeg|Fog en El quinto elemento. Harold_Lowe.gif|Harold Lowe en Titanic. Jimbo_Jones2.png|Jimbo Jones en Los Simpsons (Temp. 1-15). Tumblr_m469lzLDy41qftpa5o1_500.jpg|Rufo Klotz en Doug. Asuma_Shinohara1.jpg|Asuma Shinohara de Patlabor. Mighty-morphin-power-rangers-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 250px-Tj_profile2.jpg|Theodore Jay "T.J" Johnson en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 250px-Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz Cestro Alien Rangers.jpg|Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Alien Rangers. Black rx.png|Masked Rider / Príncipe Dex / Dex Stewart en Masked Rider. NTNG-1998Leo.jpg|Leonardo en la serie Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación. Principe_diamante.jpg|Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R. Ojo_de_aguilaSMR.jpg|Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S. Mitsui1.jpg|Hisashi Mitsui (2da voz) en Slam Dunk. 7j5t9 masao.jpg|Max en Crayon Shin-chan. chris-halliwell-profile.jpg|Christopher "Chris" Halliwell en Hechiceras. ChestnutChowder.jpg|Castaña de Chowder. Número_4.jpg|Nº4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Benji-Price-SC-J.jpg|Benji Price (1ra voz) en Supercampeones J. OliverAtomDE.jpg|Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Tve10049-19941006-444.jpg|Joey Tribbiani (1ra voz) en Amigos. 250px-Matt2.jpg|Matt Fielding en Melrose Place. Baileysalinger.jpg|Bailey Salinger en La familia Salinger. Keigo_anteriormente.jpg|Keigo Asano de Bleach. Tobio_Oike.jpg|Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Los.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Tetsuo_1.jpg|Tetsuo Shima de Akira. Tuff.jpg|Tuff en Kirby. braeburn_1_by_kishmond-d3fcudw.png|Braeburn de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. char_44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Hombrerata.png|Hombre Rata en Kitaro. Tmnt_1987Leo.jpg|Leonardo (2da voz) en la serie animada original de Las Tortugas Ninja. Images-1428272326.jpg|Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt. Floyd_Milton.png|Floyd Minton en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. 500px-Yashamaru.PNG|Yashamaru en Naruto. Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang en ¡Oye Arnold! Filmografía Anime Akira Ishida * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kappei Yamaguchi * Rhint Celonius (ep. 10) en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Keita Aono en Betterman Nobuyuki Hiyama * Yosaku Eda en Sailor Moon Super S * A.J. en Pokémon Toshio Furukawa * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S Yasuhiro Takato * Elecmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Pastor Fantasma en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Nobutoshi Canna * Shiozaki Tetsushi en Slam Dunk (1993) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) Yuji Ueda * Akitoki Hojo en Inuyasha * Yoshiki Yaegashi en Blue Seed Otros * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario, Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo), Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos), Soldado del Santuario, Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008-) * Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Andrew Furuhata (2ª voz), Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Benji Price (1ª voz), Arthur y voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom (adulto) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Hisashi Mitsui (Ryotaro Okiayu) (2ª voz) y Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk (1993-1996) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Gato purpura en Sally, la brujita * Motoku Sousou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros (2003) * Kazunosuke en Samurai Champloo (2006) * Tuff en Kirby * Soldado de la Tribu Lobo en Inuyasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo), Compañero de clase de Manta (ep. 1) en Shaman King * Thunderbolt (Raishinshi), Cigüeña en Soul Hunter * Mylus en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos capítulos), Daitofuji (ep. 98), Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) y Geita Genji (ep. 74) en Ranma ½ (1993-1995) * Sr. Maruyasu, Perseguidor de Yokoshima, Voces adicionales en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Voces adicionales en Doraemon (1999-2005) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto (1998) * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja (1996) * Hombre Rata en Kitaro (1997) * Joker en El Ceniciento (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador (2002) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados (2006) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Jeannie en Autopista * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana (2003-2004) * General del Ejército (ep. 39), Ladrón en Deltora Quest (2007-2008) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers: Nueva generación * Gary Oak (3ª voz), Capitán Aidan (2ª voz), Mandi, Jaco, Sparky, Keith (el del Farfetch'd), Woodrow, Chico 2 (ayudante de Braggo), Anthony (el del Pelipper), Antonio, Réferi del Gimnasio Humilau, Recluta del Equipo Rocket, Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Borrador, Musao Tetsukazu, Monstruo Kabuki, Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Erts Virny Cocteau en Candidato de la diosa * Salhan en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Kenta, Sein Pam y Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai * Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero * Rollbar y Voces adicionales en Transformers: Nueva Generación Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Eco Eco en Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) * Eco Eco, Eco Eco Supremo, Eco Eco Supremo Liberado en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) * Eco Eco Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008.2010) * Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) Billy West * Philip J. Fry (Temp. 1 - 4) en Futurama (1999-2003) * Rufo Klotz y Doug (un ep.) en Doug (1991-1994) (Versión de Nickelodeon) Carlos Alazraqui *Lansky en Generador Rex (2011) *Frankie G. en ¡Oye Arnold! (1996) Mark Hamill * Chucky en Pollo Robot (2005) * Tweaky (2ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) Dan Castellaneta *Señor Ding-Dong en Los Simpson (1999) *Nick Vermicelli (1era Voz) en ¡Oye Arnold! (1996) Seth Green *Pollo Robot (2005-2007): **Boba Fett **Ricky Ricón Otros * Rick (Jason Alexander) en El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014-presente) * Hoogi (Bumper Robinson) en Mixels (2014-Presente) * Sr. Harrison (D.C. Douglas), Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots (2013-Presente) * Ben (Jonathan Broadbent) (Temp. 17), Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos (2013-2014) * Sunder (David Kaye) y Fiskerton (Corey Burton) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) * Benjirou Kimora (Andrew Kishino) en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo (2012-2013) * Richard Watterson (Dan Russel) , Dr. Nalguín en El increíble mundo de Gumball (2011-Presente) * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt (2011-Presente) * Voces adicionales en Johnny Test (2011-2014) * Goomba, Cody Martin, Hikaru Suru, Ñandú, Jack, Voces adicionales (temps. 1 y 4) en MAD (2011-2014) * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) * Superveloz Buggy Buggy (Frank Welker) y Voces Adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (2010-2013) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010-2012): **Braeburn (Michael Daingerfield) (Temp. 1) **Hayseed Turnip Truck (Matt Hill) **Dona Joe (Vincent Tong) (Temp. 2) **Mr. Zippy **Narrador de video (Trevor Devall) **Carriage Stallion (Terry Klassen) **Mr. Zippy * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico (2010-2011) * Flambo, Líder de los Gnomos, Guardián de Cristal, Demonio Tortuga en Hora de aventura (2010-2011) * Webber (Troy Baker) en Generador Rex (2010) * Buzz (Yuri Lowenthal) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010) * Diablo Enrico y Víctima de Asfixia en Ugly Americans (2010) * Astronauta Barry (William Salyers), Vocero (Paul F. Tompkins) Voces adicionales (1ª temporada) en Un show más (2010) * Spinner Cortez (Gabe Khouth) en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2009-2011) * Manny Khary Payton (Khary Payton) (2 caps) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) * Fiskerton (Diedrich Bader) en Los Sábados Secretos (2008-2010) * Castaña (Tone Loc), Pâté (John DiMaggio) y Voces adicionales en Chowder (2007-2010) * Duende de Lucky Charms (Stuart Townsend) / Elmo / Jon Arbuckle / Ron Weasley / Antorcha Humana / Mr. T (1era Voz) / Jason Lee Scott / Red Ranger / Corcel / Negro / Randy / Rudy / Charles / Señor Pulcro / Jason / Pescador / Angel Adolescente / Gusano de Dagobah / Voces Adicionales en Pollo Robot (2005-2008) * Voces Adicionales en Robotboy (2005-2008) * Kevin (Charlie Schlatter) (2ª voz) en Ben 10 (2006-2007) * El Primo Bailey en Krypto, el Superperro (2005-2006) * Floyd Minton (Brian Drummond) en Los pequeños Looney Tunes (2002-2005) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2001-2005): **Flaco Ameba (Chuck McCann) (Temporadas 5-6) **Matthew (Tom Kane) **Mentira (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Monstruo Cabeza de Excusado (Maurice LaMarche) **Tipo del Viejo Oeste #3 * Bomba cubix / Cabeza de melón / Voces adicionales - Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) *¡Oye Arnold! (1996-2002): ** Wolfgang (Toran Caudell) **Burt (Frank Martorana) **Torvald (Michael Bacall) **Douglas (Peter Scolari) **Voces Adicionales * Jimbo Jones (Pamela Hayden) (Temp. 2 - 14) en Los Simpson (1989-2004) * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos (2002) * Marcus Steven Rover (Lukas Haas) en Heavy Gear (2001) * George (Oliver Grainger) (Temp. 1 - 2) en Mona la vampira (1999-2001) * Michael "Mack" McKenzie (Paul Williams/Kevin Daniels/Amir Williams) en Daria (1997-2001) * Joe Swanson (Patrick Warburton) (un cap.) en Padre de familia (1999) * El Gordo Abbot / Voces adicionales en South Park (1997-1999) (doblaje mexicano) * Russell en Grafitos (1996-1998) * Señor Lioso en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry (1994-1997) * Jimmy, Auto de Rocko, Hombre en fila, Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko (1993-1996) * Leonardo (Cam Clarke) (Temp. 6 - 10) en Las Tortugas Ninja (1992-1996) *Voces Adicionales en Televisión líquida (1991–1994) *Tyler Dayspring (Temp. 2) y Leech (John Stocker) X-Men (1992–1993) * Scooby-Doo (Don Messick) (Temporadas 2-3) en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo (1989-1991) * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Voces Adicionales en She-ra (1985-1986) Películas animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) * Número 4 en Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) Amir Williams *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? (2002) *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? (2000) Otros * Voces Adicionales en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Voces Adicionales en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) * Voces Adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) * Insertos en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown (2011) * Rickity (ratón) (Adrien Brody) en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) * Hermano de Eddy (Terry Klassen) en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Guardia (Tom Kane) en Shrek tercero (2007) * Voces Adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) * Robot con disfraz de basura en Robots (2005) * Amigo de Oscar limpiando los dientes de la Ballena en El espanta tiburones (2004) * Chester (Jason Marsden) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Alec Wood en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial (2003) * Insertos en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín (2002) * Insertos en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown (2002) * Huki en Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui (2002) * Duende en La víspera de Navidad (2002) * Rubén (Tom Virtue) en José, el rey de los sueños (2000) * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) * Roger "Rufo" Klotz (Chris Phillips) en Doug: la película (1999) * El Mismo (John Cusack) (Marking Of) en Anastasia (1997) Películas de anime Koichi Yamadera * Miguel en Recuerdos (1995) *Ryoga Hibiki / P-Chan en Ranma ½ OVA: Akane y sus hermanas (1994) *Ryoga Hibiki / P-Chan en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas Película 2 (1992) *Ryoga Hibiki / P-Chan en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China (1991) Toshio Furukawa *Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor 2: La película (1992) *Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor: La película (1989) Otros * Camus de Acuario (Daisuke Namikawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) * Arges (Takaya Kurodo) en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) * Tristan Taylor (Hidehiro Kikuchi) en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) * Dr. de Cherious Medical en Cowboy Bebop: La película (2001) * Schuyler (Hirohide Yakumaru) en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown (2000) * Fergus (Wataru Takagi) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) * Operador #1 en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad (1998) * Voces Adicionales en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto (1996) * Vega (Kaneto Shiozawa) (promocionales) en Street Fighter II: La Película (1994) * Fiore (Hikaru Midorikawa) y Fiore (Niño) (Tomoko Maruo) Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa (1993) * Voces Adicionales en Porco Rosso (1992) * Tetsuo Chima (Nozomu Sasaki) en Akira (1988) (Doblaje Original) Películas John Cho * John en American Pie: La boda (2003) * Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) John Cusack * Richard Nixon en El mayordomo (2013) (Versión Diamond Films) * Bryce en Se busca novio (1984) (Redoblaje) Scott Wolf * Adam en Go: Viviendo sin límites (1999) * Billy Lee en Doble dragón (1994) Kevin Downes * Charles Baker en En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) * Jess en El fin de la cosecha (1992) Otros * Charlie Howland-Jones (Shane McRae) Siempre Alice (2014) * Ificles (Liam Garrigan) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) * Assface23 (Eric Goins) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Harry (Andrew Stewart-Jones) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) * B-Boy (Cjaiilon Andrade) en El camino de vuelta (2013) * Anunciador estatal (Thomas Hoffman) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Phil (Rob Huebel) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Hombre en fiesta y Policía de transito en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Voces adicionales en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) * Voces adicionales en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Iron Lion (Telly Liu) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Peter Sullivan (Zachary Quinto) en El precio de la codicia (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Miguel Sánchez (Michael Esparza) en Born to Race (2011) * Inspector Huang Hao Long (Bo Huang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en Mi familia (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces Adicionales y Ambientes en Avatar (2009) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Trey Liko (Jack Gordon) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * William Reeds (Tony Curran) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew Van Der Wyk (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Voces adicionales en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) * Morimoto (Leonardo Nam) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Wing (Ken Leung) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) * Policía (Jason Diablo) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Anton (Reggie Lee) en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) * Reportero #1, Policía y Vendedor de ropa en El castigador (2004) * Empleado en La terminal (2004) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Joker "Guasón" Levy (David Sazant) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Harland (Tommy Davidson) en Un mono de película (2003) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Jimmy (MC Jin) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * JJ (Ruben Tejada) en Olas Salvajes (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ted Muntz (Willie Garson) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Orfeo (Adrian Lester) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber / Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Voz adicional en Niño invisible (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Paul (Emmett James) en El cazador (1998) * Jimmy Leach (Cory Pendergast) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Voces adicionales en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Key (Domenick Lombardozzi) en Estudio 54 (1998) (Redoblaje) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2da versión) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Ramon / Phreak (Renoly Santiago) en Hackers (1995) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Padre Banks (Tommy Redmond Hicks) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (Redoblaje) * Ramón 'Moncho' Sabella (Richard Ian Cox) en ¡Viven! (1993) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Stan (Omri Katz) en Matinée de terror (1993) * Conroy (Rob Cox) en Nada es para siempre (1992) * Court Foster (Jason London) en El hombre de la luna (1991) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Freddy Krueger (joven) (Tobe Sexton) / Chico en TV (Johnny Depp) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Grady (Wesley Mann) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (Redoblaje) * Oficial Dodd (Richard Lineback) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) (Redoblaje) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) * Capitán Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje (2002) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (1998) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje (2002) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz] (2000) [[Matthew Lawrence|'Matthew Lawrence']] * Rusty en Rusty (1998) * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Jack Hunter en El mundo de Riley (2015) Karim Prince * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Alien Rangers (1996) * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) Walter Jones *Corredor de carreras en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2002) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Walter Jones) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) Brandon Call ''' *Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía *John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso '''Ethan Zohn *Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) *Ethan Zohn en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Hombre apuesto (Aaron Schwartz) en Los originales (2013) * Owen Walsh (Owen Benjamin) en El bar de los Sullivan (2012- 2014) * Cameron (Ben Yannette) / Max Harding (Brian J. Smith) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) * Voces diversas en Kyle XY (2006-2009) * Voces varias en Los expedientes secretos X * Kanoi Watanabe (Joven) y Kiya Watanabe (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Eyescar (Mark Williams) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2012) * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * Lost ** Horace Goodspeed (Doug Hutchison) (2007-2009) ** Sanjay (Anosh Yaqoob) (1ª temporada, ep. 22) ** Viejo monje (Andrew Trask) (3ª temporada, ep. 66) ** Derek (Ane Tranetzki) (5ª temporada, ep. 90) * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger (Scott Wolf) en La familia Salinger * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc) en Amigos(1ª voz) * Marco (Boris Cabrera) en Animorphs *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Jake O'Brien ("El Relato de la Policía Telefónica") ** David Li ("El Relato de las Galletas de la Mala Fortuna") ** Jake ("El Relato de las Langostas Lunares") ** Scott ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * "Loco" Steve (1ª aparición) (Jerry Trainor), Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt}) (un ep.) en Drake & Josh (2004) * Chris Perry Halliwell en Hechiceras (2004) * Kevin Girardi (Jason Ritter) en Joan de Arcadia (2003) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane, voces adicionales en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * Jed Hildebrand en survivor: Thailand * Ricky Murdoc (Ian Somerhalder) y voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de Modelos * Voces diversas en Tiempos inolvidables * Manny Lopez en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor en One Tree Hill * Christopher Halliwell (Drew Fuller) y Doug (Allen Cutler) (temp. 1 ep. 11) (1999) en Hechiceras * Voces adicionales - La niñera * Voces diversas - Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Tartus (Robert Crooks) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001) * Jimmy (Gordon Currie) en Refugio (2001) * Dr. Matthew Cooper (Michael Vartan) en Círculo de fuego (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Sergio Menezes * Rufino en Puerto de los Milagros * Bruno en Celebridad * Fulgencio en Niña moza Otros * Romeo (Paulo Zulu) en Lazos de familia * Marquitos (Daniel de Oliveira) en Corazones Rebeldes * Caetano (Paulo Coronato) en Mujeres apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson (Mario Frias) en Señora del destino * Indio Areski (Diogo Oliveira) en La esclava Isaura * Ulises (Domingos Meira) en Páginas de la vida * Tony (Daniel Avila) en El profeta * Andre/Jayme (Mateus Solano) en Paraíso tropical * Duda (Guilherme Gorski) en Dos caras * Tadeo (Alexandre Slaviero) en Acuarela del Amor Documentales * Documentales de la BBC - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Saúl, voces adicionales en Fable III *Presentador en Kinect Adventures *Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics *Andrew Forester en Hell's Kitchen Dirección de doblaje *Night Catches Us (Debut como director) *El camino de vuelta (Versión Diamond Films) *La leyenda de Hércules (Versión Diamond Films) *Siempre Alice (Versión Diamond Films) Cortos animados *Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks - Richard Watterson Trivia *Benjamín Rivera ha dado voz a dos personajes del reconocido seiyü Toshio Furukawa, ellos son: Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S y Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor. *También ha dado voz a los tres Power Rangers de raza negra (en este caso, hombres) de la era Zordon: Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), Cestro (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) y T.J. Johnson (Power Rangers: Turbo / En el Espacio). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México